Gotcha! A phanfiction
by NightBladeOfDeath
Summary: Phil is up about to edit his latest youtube video, but then has a great idea! He decides to film Dan sleeping for a laugh, but was it such a great idea after all? Note- this is my first fanfiction so, If you guys are wondering why this is short and most likely not that well written- that is why, this is just practise! I may continue this storyline though.


Gotcha! A Phanfiction (Youtubers Dan and Phil)

Dan was sleeping in his room whilst Phil sat soundly in the living room. Phil was ready to edit his latest video but then he had a plan. He wanted to film Dan sleeping, he thought it would be funny and Dan would not care. Oh boy, he was so wrong. So he tip toed like a ninja into Dan's room, he then turned the lights on and got the camera ready.

It only seemed like Dan was sleeping. To be sure, Phil shook Dan. "Are you awake?" Phil whispered quickly whilst he was a little shaken. Dan continued to toss and turn, so Phil let out a generous sigh of relief.

Phil then took a close up view of Dan's face. Dan was actually kinda cute lying there like a baby, Phil started to gaze at him. Then Phil noticed he, himself, had not said anything yet because he had been staring at Dan too long, but no worries if it looked weird he could just cut it out the video later.

"Hey guys!" Phil hissed. "Before I end this video I'd like to show you how much Dan is tossing and turning, he is like some sort of evil worm."

Phil had remembered how Dan was out a few hours ago drinking with some friends.

"I guess he must be so tired since he went out with some friends." Phil said reluctant to add that Dan had been drinking. Phil put his hand on Dan's forehead, it was hot, and maybe Dan was coming down with a cold? Phil felt the sudden urge to leave before Dan woke up. That was a bad move. Suddenly Phil heard a chilling laugh and Dan's hand grasped Phil's arm. The covers loosened to show that Dan was shirtless.

"Gotcha!" Dan smiled now sitting up.

Dan winked flirtatiously and Phil dropped the camera almost suddenly.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Phil stammered.

Dan then suddenly wrapped his arms around Phil, Phil's face burned like hot flames.

"You are the cutest~" Dan breathed into Phil's ear. "I just wanna hug."

Dan then bit Phil's ear, then Phil tried to push him off with all his strength, but now that they were both standing, Dan could now use all of his strength. Dan pushed Phil onto the bed and Dan kept hugging him when they both fell onto the bed.

"Dan you are very drunk, and you seem to have a fever, I can go make you some soup and you can just rest here." Phil suggested worried as his body was all hot from Dan's grasp. Phil's face was red, but he had always known that Dan was always a bad drunk so Phil just thought of it as Dan just being silly. Dan then frowned at Phil.

"I can't do that." Dan argued starting to tear up and Phil felt Dan's warm tears fill land on his face like tiny little raindrops.

"Why not?" Phil mumbled feeling awkward at the current situation.

"Because I love you!" Dan cried. "This is something I am to scared to tell you when I am sober."

Phil was so shocked and filled with utter embarrassment Phil had to look away.

"I realised my feelings recently, this is not friendship." He sighed. "It is love!"

Building up the courage, Phil got ready to ask a question he knew he would come to regret later.

"What made you figure out your feelings for me so suddenly?"

Dan then quickly gave Phil a peck on the lips and then fell asleep. Phil was disappointed since he knew soon Dan would be sober, and forget this night like he usually forgets the night before after drinking. Phil did not know the answer yet to that question, and he did not want to make anything more awkward when Dan was sober by asking such questions.

So Phil is going to wait, for Dan's feelings to blossom like a beautiful rose so that he can finally tell Phil EVERYTHING. Whether or not Phil will reciprocate Dan's love, well let's just say we don't know any further than that. Because I am only a mere camera, if I see anything I will tell you. ;D


End file.
